Wake me Up Inside
by warrior-angel-wings
Summary: Here is a story about Urian finding his new love, Twylight, who is Nick's sister. I added that part. Twylight is my character everything else is Sherrilyn Kenyon. I made this one with my friend EternityInYourArms. :
1. Chapter 1

Nick tried to bury his head deep under his pillow and blanket, trying to go back to sleep. He had another restless sleep, having dreams of the past, when he was 9. This time it wasn't of his mother. 

*Remembering Dream* 

"Higher Nick, Higher!" squealed a long haired girl with warm brown eyes, laughing. 

Nick kept pushing the girl on the swing, which was giggling, and he couldn't help but enjoy himself. The little girl wanted to get off the swing, and switch out with Nick. He caught the swing on both sides, to try and slow it down. The little 5 year old girl jumped off, a little wobbly and let Nick have a turn. The little girl helped Nick get started on the swing then stepped to the side, considering Nick was old enough know how to swing himself. The girl sat to the side of the swing and gazed up at the cloudy sky. 

After a while Nick glanced at the girl, "What time is it, Twylight?" Nick asked, seeing that she was getting bored. Twylight looked at her Barbie doll watch and told him it was 4:53pm. 

Nick flew off the swing and landed on his feet with a loud thud. "Come on we have to go!" Nick said, running home with Twylight at his heels. 

When they got home, they were both out of breath, and slowly going up to the house, hoping that their father wasn't home. Seeing his car gone they ran inside to their mother. They saw Cherise, sitting in the kitchen table reading a magazine. Cherise had a bruise on her left cheek. Twylight ran to sit on her mother's lap, "Oh mommy, are you ok?" 

Cherise smiled her cheerful smile at both of her kids. "I'm fine now, that you both are here and safe." She said no more than that. 

Nick stood to the side not sure what to do, he went up to his mom, and kissed her on the bruise, trying to heal it with love. Cherise turned to him and kissed him on the head, "Thank you sweetie." 

Nick went on her other knee and both kids sat looking at their mother. "I want you both to promise something for me." said Cherise. 

Both kids nodded their heads. "I want you both to look after each other no matter what. Protect each other, you both are family, and family takes care of one another, ok?" 

Both Kids agreed to protect each other. "Don't worry mama, I won't let anything happen to Twylight." 

*End of dream* 

Nick woke up with that promise stuck in his mind. His sister and him have always been close and loving. He sent his sister off to New York, to study art when he had enough money to when he became a squire. He was glad that his sister wasn't here to see him now.

Twylight (Yes it is pronounced Twilight, just different spelling) sat staring at her cell phone, still stunned at the message she received. Her brother was alive! A few years ago, when she was studying her art homework, she received a call from the cops that her mother was dead, and her brother has gone missing. They believed who ever killed her mom, and Nick was dead as well. For those years, she thought her family was dead. She just now was looking through her messages and Ash called her, telling her that her brother was alive and well...if you consider being a dark-hunter/daimon a good thing. Ash wanted her to stay with him, at Chrysafi (the home of the Atlantean gods), for a while. A friend of his is suppose to pick her up to teleport them. She known Ash for a while now, ever since Nick became a squire, she knew Ash was special...just never thought he was a god. But she told him she didn't care, cbecause Ash was her best friend and like a father to her. And that made Ash voice crack (like he was going to cry or was crying) over the phone, and said he loved her too like another daughter. Twylight went to go and pack ALL of her belongings, which wasn't much, to await this 'friend" of Ash's to pick her up and take her to her knew home.


	2. Chapter 2

Urian was in his room listening to his Ipod, with his eyes closed. His head moved with the beat as he heard the door open to his room. Urian opened his eyes to see Ash standing in the door way, with his arms folded with a smile on his face. He had his blue Atlantean robe on showing his chest. His robe had his symbol on the back with the sun and 3 Lightning bolts through it; with black pants. "I need you to go pick up a friend of mine and bring her back here to live. Her room is across from yours." 

Urian stared at him as if he were nuts. "What do you mean?" Asked Urian confused.

"Who is this friend? Is she trust worthy? Why do I have to do it?" 

"Because your the only one available at the moment. I have to go and move Styxx in. Yes she's trustworthy." Ash said turning down the hall. 

WOw! Urian thought. NO way! "What the heck do you mean! You're having Styxx move in too? Do you want to invite all the Dark-Hunters to live with us too? You already have Savitar moved in here with Aurora after their wedding. Now this 'friend', who's a girl. And who is this friend?" Urian asked following Ash now. 

"Her name is Twylight, I've known her for years now...and she is the younger sister of Nick." Ash answered. "And I don't need to remind you that I can have anyone I want to live with me, do I?" Ash said with his eyes turning a threatning red/orange color. Urian stepped back alittle. 

"Of course not Ash, just curious that's all." Ash nodded his head, his eyes returning back to their usual swirling silver. 

"Good. And yes she knows what and who I am before you ask." Urian stopped in his tracks as Ash continued on his way. 

Urian was grateful toward Ash for saving his life, after his father slit his throat, and left him to die. And then Ash saved him and took him in. Now Urian, one year later, lived happily, immortal, helping Ash anyway that he can. But what was he up to by inviting a girl to live with them...next to HIM no less. He sighed. Not liking how things were going. If Ash kept inviting people to live with them, there will be no room for any of them. Urian sighed again and went back to his room. Then stopped in his tracks...Nick has a sister?

Twylight was in her bathroom putting the last of her things away in her bag. She zipped up her duffel bag up when she heard someone come beside her. Twylight turned to her left towards the door and there was this guy that stood over her.

He was tall and lean, with white blond hair tied in a queue. Twylight didn't know whether to attack him or to jump his bones, he was that good looking. Twylight opted for the safer plan, to protect herself, considering this guy looked like a Daemon! She backed up into the shower, and looked for something to use as a weapon. 

"Stay back you Daemon!" Twylight threatened as she threw an extra soap bar at his head. 

Urian ducked as the girl, Twylight, threw a pink soap bar at his forehead. Man, she has great throwing skills, Urian thought. What was she in? Baseball? Urian had to try and calm the girl down. 

Twylight saw a weapon to her advantage; she went to the toilet seat and grabbed the toilet scrubby. She raised it to the blond hair man as a sword. Twylight couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside as she saw the man smile at her in a seductive manner. But became angry when she realized he was laughing at her. She then lunged at him with the toilet scrubby as Urian side stepped her.

The girl surprised Urian by doing a back kick to his butt, and then jammed the toilet scrubby to his manhood. Urian doubled over in immense pain, he couldn't even breath. He heard the girl run out of the bathroom and heard the phone ring and listened to the girl talking to a person with hurried breathes. Urian then heard silence as the girl said "oh!" all in shock. Urian mumbled a silent thank you to Ash for calling. The pain subsided as he got to his feet and straightened himself and walked out of the bathroom. He was angery and wanted to give Twylight a piece of his mind. You don't hurt a man down "there" unless you have a death wish.

Urian stopped in his tracks as he saw Twylight with the phone in her hand, with a look of concern, surprise, and fear Like she knew she did something wrong. Of course the toilet scrubby was on the floor, and Urian's anger left him and had this urge to rush up to Twylight and comfort her. Weird, considering he was the one in pain. Urian could never see any women sad, if he can help it. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hope you cleaned that scrubby before you attacked me with it. I hate to think where it's been." Urian said, seeing that the girl tried to hide a giggle with a cough. Good she's happy.

"I'm SO sorry, I didn't know you were the one picking me up." Twylight tried to explain, as Urian held up a hand to silence her.

"It was my fault; I should have rang the door bell, instead of poofing in on you like that." Urian sighed.

Twylight glanced at the floor, and made circles in the carpet. Urian asked if she had everything ready, Twylight nodded her head to the duffel bag on the couch behind her. Urian grabbed the bag and walked up to Twylight.

"You hungry, before we go to your new home?" Urain asked.

Twylight looked into his blue eyes and blushed, and nodded her head. "Sure why not, Daemon boy?"

Urian gave her an evil-bad-boy grin, "I'm a Spathi, there's a difference." Twylight gasped. "Well ex-Spathi anyways. Now I'm immortal. Only Ash can do."

Twylight settled down, and smiled at him which Urian could help but feel his jeans get tighter (guess which part of him is turned on if you don't get the jeans joke). "Well if Ash sent you here, then you must be safe, so I'll trust you."

Urian was shocked, this girl doesn't know him but is willing to trust him, weird. So he teleported them to get some lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Urian sat across Twylight as she looked at her menu, deciding what to order himeself, he gazed back at his own menu. He couldn't help it when he looked at Twylight, she was very beautiful. He had time to look at her now that she wasn't sticking him with toilet scrubbys to his manhood.

She had her long dark brown hair to the side of her right shoulder in curls. She was wearing a tight red t-shirt with faded slimming jeans, and black sneakers. It bothered him to know that Twylight turned him on, he had to hide the fact from her with a conjured up, leather jacket that he put on his lap. He also got angry with himself, he shouldn't be thinking about another woman so soon after his wife's death. It pained him to think of that horrible day when he lost the only thing that matter to him in his life. The only thing that he had left of her was the locket he gave her for her birthday, that he hid under his shirt. The locket contained a picture of Phoebe, his wife, and himself. 

Twylight saw Urian shake his head as if trying to get rid of a bad thought, she hoped he wasn't mad at her for the toilet scrubby still. Just to make sure, she put her menu down and gave Urian a charming smile. She knew this smile got her out of trouble in the past. "I'm really glad that you picked me up, its very nice of you." Urian glanced quickly down at his menu trying to avoid eye contact. Twylight wasn't giving up though. She smiled to herself and then reached out to fix a strand of white blond hair and tucked it behind Urian's right ear. Urian's head shot up and he looked surprised. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Twylight explained as she leaned back into her seat, and folded her arms on the table. "You have such interesting hair color...is it natural or dyed?" 

Urian laughed softly, "Its all natural, its my real color." 

"Really...does that mean that the rest of your body hair is white blond, how about bellow the belt?" Twylight gave him a laugh. 

Urian was shocked by this girl bluntness, and had to answer back. "The last time I checked it was. Why do you want to know?" 

"Just trying to have a conversation with you." Twylight said as the waitress brought them their drinks and drank her coke. 

"Do you always bring up personal questions to a guy you just met?" Urian said leaning closer to Twylight, liking her outburst. 

"Sometimes, I have to check about their health issues, family, friends, body type, penis size, and how well they perform in bed!" Twylight said nonchalantly. 

Urian burst out laughing, this girl was funny and had to admit it. The waitress came back with their food and placed a large steak, with mashed potatoes and green beans in front of Urian. The waitress then placed a hamburger with everything on it, and French fries, in front of Twylight. Urian liked a girl that can eat, instead of starving themselfs just because of popular images of skinny people. Urian shook his head and went to eating his food. Twylight and Urian ate silently and payed the bill to leave. 

Twylight followed Urian out of the resteraunt and behind the building into an alley. He gently grabbed a hold of Twylights upper right arm and they teleported again, to her new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Twylight was done with unpacking her clothes and decided she wanted a tour of the place, but didn't want to go by herself. She went out of her room to across Urian's door and knocked. She heard Urian's voice callout to her to come in. Urian was laying on his back, on his bed, throwing a baseball up in the air. When Urian saw that it was Twylight with a smile on her angelic face, he missed catching the ball, and the ball fell on his face. Twylight gasped and ran to Urian's side as Urian held his hand to his face. 

"Are you alright? That looked like it hurt, I didn't mean to disturb you. Please forgive me." Twylight said as she rubbed Urian's left cheek. Urian put his hand on Twylight's hand and rubbed it a little and shut his eyes. Twylight's heart fluttered as she saw Urian hold her hand and relaxed with her around. 

Urian coughed and let go off Twylight's hand and gently pushed her hand away from his face. "Its ok, I'll live. Compared what you did to me today, so far this is very mild." Urain laughed to himself. Then looked as Twylight giggled. "So what can I do for you?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you can be so kind and give me a tour around my new home if that's ok." Twylight said. 

Urian shrugged "Yeah, sure, why not. I have nothing better else to do." Urian got up off his bed and stretched a little with Twylight eyeing him like a delectable snack. Urian smiled to himself knowing how he can attract woman. He used to attract woman to feed off when he used to be a Daemon so why not now. Urian motioned for Twylight to follow him out the door. As they were heading out Urian's door, Twylight ran right into Styxx, who steadied Twylight from almost falling to the ground. 

"My apologies I didn't mean to run into you...what's your name beautiful?" Styxx said. 

Twylight was patting her jeans, "Oh come on Ash its me...wait a minute, your not Ash. Who are you?" 

Styxx laughed, "My name is Styxx, I'm Ash's twin brother. And you are?" 

Twylight smiled, "That's so cool, I didn't know Ash had a twin. Great! There's two hotties around. I'm Twylight Gautier, Nick's younger sister." 

Styxx bowed to Twylight, and smiled at her as Urian folded his arms around his chest frowning at him and giving him a dirty look. Of course Styxx paid no mind to Urian."Greetings Twylight. My brother mentioned to me earlier that you would be moving in, but forgot to mention what a charming, beautiful, lady you are." Styxx then kissed Twylight's hand and she giggled. 

Urian then stepped in the middle of Twylight and Styxx and Styxx was forced to let go of Twylights hand. "If you don't mind, I'm giving Twylight a tour of the place. Now we must go. Come on Twylight." Urian said as he took Twylight around the waist, silently telling Styxx to back off...even if he knew Twylight wasn't neccessary his to begin with. 

"Great idea, I'll come with you." Styxx said as he tried to take Twylight's hand but Urian pulled Twylight deeper into him. 

Urian sent a telepathic message to Styxx that Twylight couldn't hear. _"You better back off Styxx. Or else."  
><em> 

_"Or what Urian? Is she you lover? Cuz if she's not she's fair game. And I wouldn't mind having a wife."_ Styxx whispered to Urian. 

Urian growled deep in his throat. _"Back off, you won't win, Styxx. She's mine."  
><em> 

_"We'll see about that!" _Said Styxx. 

Then speaking again so Twylight can hear, "How about another time, I just remembered I had to do an errand for my brother. Twylight it was a pleasure meeting you. I can't wait until I see you again."

Twylight did't know what to say, she just nodded her head. Some thing went on with Urian and Styxx. She really didn't like it, Urian was holding her in his grasp as if someone was about to take her away from him, even though they just met. She liked the feeling though, being wrapped in Urian's strong, protective arms.  
>Styxx walked off, and Urian relaxed a little, "Shall we continue?" Urian asked. Twylight laughed and held Urian close to her, and agreed. For the next hour Urian showed her the entire place and its history. She had met everyone and understood never to mess with the tvs on QVC or Simi will have a cow. Urian lightened up...a lot and relaxed wth her. The whole time during the tour, Urian never let Twylight go and Twylight was fine with that. It was getting late and Twylight wanted to go back to her room. Urian took her to her room and did something unexpected. He kissed her. Urian pulled away after a moment, breathing heavily, then looked shocked at what he did. <p>

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I didn't..." Urian stopped his words as Twylight pulled him for another passionate kiss. They kissed each other roaming each others mouth's. 

Urian pulled away looking dazed. "Wow." 

"Is that all you can say?" Twylight asked seductively. 

Urian groaned a little then Twylight looked down at Urian's pants and noticed that Urian was hard. She smiled. "Well that's much better." Twylight pulled Urian's head back to her and kissed him. The door to her room opened and Urian grabbed Twylight into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her gently down and got on top of her and started kissing her. He kissed her neck and started biting her and nibbling. He went down to lift up her shirt and pulled it off. Twylight pulled off Urian's shirt and let her hands roam Urian's hard chest and kissed him. Urian pinned Twylight to the bed and kissed her breast and nibbled on her bra. 

Urian got between Twylight's legs and kissed her as he undid her bra. He went back to suckling her breast and Twylight moaned in pleasure, her head spinning. Urian was about to unbuckle Twylight's pants then gasped in pain, as his throat tightened. Twylight gasped and rubbed Urian around the neck and asked what was wrong. 

After awhile Urian could breathe again, and felt Twylight kiss his throat where his father had slit his throat. Urian relaxed a little. But he couldn't get the feeling of dread out of him that this was wrong, but oh so right. He didn't want his father finding out about Twylight and killing her, like his ex-wife. He wanted to save her. Urian got up from the bed. 

"I'm sorry I can't do this at the moment, forgive me. Maybe another time." Urian said as her ran out of Twylights room to his. 

Urian locked his door, and leaned against his door and slid down the door onto the floor. What was he going to do? He was in love with Twylight. He felt like he betrayed his wife somehow, and was afraid his father was going to find out about Twylight. But he didn't want to let Twylight go either. What was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks have been a blast for Twylight getting to spend time with her new family members or roommates. The real person she wanted to get to know though, was Urian. Urian appeared to have withdraw into himself, fighting an inner battle whether he should even remotely talk to Twylight. She should go and ask Urian what was the matter, but knew better of it so decided to go to the next best person to talk too, it was Ash. 

Twylight found Ash in the throne room with his wife Tory, kissing. Twylight slightly coughed trying to get their attention. Ash pulled away from his wife shocked to see Twylight there. Then slowly smiled at her, "what can I do for you Twylight?" 

Twylight came up to them as Tory conjured a chair for her to sit next to them. Twylight gladly sat down, "I was wondering if you can answer a few questions about Urian." 

Ash lifted up an eyebrow, "It depends what it is." 

"Well, he seems to be having an inner battle with himself, he doesn't want to come near me, even though I know he's attracted to me, considering we almost made love to each other the first time we met..." Twylight was saying. 

"You almost made love to each other? How exciting!" Chirped Tory, with a smile on her face. 

Ash just laughed, "Well we can all see that Urian seems to like you. But it must also be hard for him to have feelings for someone else so soon after his wife's death..." 

"Urian was married!" Twylight said in shock. 

"Yes he was, key word there. He must be feeling guilty or must be feeling like he's betraying her in some way by having feelings for another woman." Ash explained. 

"How did his wife die, exactly?" Twylight asked. 

Ash seemed to ponder this, "I think he should tell you, its not my place. I already said to much already." 

Twylight understood and thanked Troy and Ash for their time. She decided to go and find out for herself. She went in search of Urian, and found him watching QVC with Simi sharing a bowl of popcorn. Alexion and Danger were sitting on a couch cuddling together. Twylight sat next to Urian on the floor. "Hey Urian, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Santuary for awhile. I don't want to go by myself." 

Urian turned to look at Twylight in a wierd way, "To see the were-hunters? Why?" 

"Well I haven't seen any of them in awhile after my mother died and my brother went on the lam. PLEEEEAAAAAaSSSSEEEEE." PLeaded Twylight with puppy dog eyes and a quivering bottom lip. 

Urian heart flutter and he couldn't resist looking into Twylights big brown eyes. ITs been hard for him in general over the last few weeks, he had this pull to her that he couldn't explain. He wanted to always be near her, to hear her melody voice and her sweet laughter. "Yeah sure why not." HE passed the popcorn bowl to Simi who took it from him , her eyes glue to the tv screen. 

Urian took Twylight's hand and teleported them in an alley a block away form Santuary. Urian shoved his hands into his black jeans, as Twylight smelled the air.

"Ahhhh, New Orleans, nothing like it." 

Urian silently agreed, he didn't mind it at all. Urian's back hair stood up on end, as he knew the familiar sensationof daimons approaching. HE turned to fight them and saw that Twylight sensed them as well and stood in fighting stance and was quite impressed as the first daimon attacked her. She flipped him over her shoulder with grace. Urian took out a knife and passed it to her to finish the job. A daimon came at him from behind and he stabbed them in the chest, when another daimon came at him to the left. His heart stopped when he heard Twylight scream and saw her being drained. He rushed to the daimon and stabbed him in the chest, Twylight blacking out and falling into his arms.

Urian looked down at Twylight with a worried look on his face. How could this happen, he was supposed to be watching her and protecting her. He was the one who was a Spathi...ok an ex-Spathi. But damn it he was trained as one. So why couldn't he be the one to get hurt? Urian carried Twylight close to his chest and teleported them to his room. He gently layed Twylight on his bed and pulled the covers over her. It appeared that the daimon had taken to much blood, but it didn't effect her soul, which is more important, because blood can replenish itself in a few hours or a day or two. Urian took off his shoes and sat at the end of the bed. He sighed and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He didn't want to go to Ash just as of yet, he didn't want to leave Twylight just yet...  
>Urian glanced at Twylight's sleeping form, she looked so peaceful, you couldn't tell that she was just attacked by a daimon. His heart fluttered as he realized that Twylight was in his bed, sleeping, but that wasn't how he wanted her to be there for. He wanted her to be in his bed freely, for him, not because she was hurt.<br>Urian got up from the bed and leaned down to kiss Twylight on the forehead. Twylight smiled slightly in her sleep, which made Urian feel slightly better. Urian teleported out of his room to the throne room to find Ash playing on his laptop. It appeared he was playing World of Warcraft with Tory , even though she must of been somewhere else. "How is Twylight doing?" Ash asked without looking up from the computer. 

Urian wasn't surprised that Ash already knew about Twylight being hurt. Ash signaled Urian to a seat that was conjured by him, and Urian sat gratefully with a sigh. "What am I going to do? do you think you can heal her?" Urian asked.  
>Ash looked at him and shook his head. "Just because you can doesn't mean you should. I think it will be best for her to recover the old fashion way, to sleep. She'll be fine, especially if you are there for her." <p>

Urian shook his head, "Ash your something else. You know that?" 

"So i have been told." Ash said with a smirk. 

Urian got up and teleported back to his room to find Twylight didn't move from the last he saw her. It was getting late and Urian wanted to sleep but didn't want to. Urian took off his shirt and climbed into bed on the other side of Twylight. He layed on his side, under the covers, playing with Twylights hair. It felt like spung silk, so soft, so good between his fingers. Twylight reminded him of Sleeping Beauty, but with dark hair of course. 

His heart hurt from looking at Twylight, so vulnarble and defenseless. He wanted to protect her from anything bad. He couldn't help but want to kiss Twylights lips. He bent down and gently kissed her soft lips. Twylight smiled slightly and rolled closer to Urian's body. Urian wrapped his arm around Twylight as she snuggled closer to him, shocked. She wasn't awake yet she responded to him. It made him happy to know that. He felt weird, he felt complete. He hasn't felt like this since his wife Phoebe passed away. Urian didn't know that he would fall in love again. But that couldn't be possible could it? Could he really have feelings for the spunky girl that layed in his arms? Could he really love again and not feel like he betrayed his wife in some way.

Nick was on the computer looking on his little sister's facebook. He always checked his sister's facebook to keep an eye out for. He knew that she always updated it every other day. But it appeared that Twylight hasn't been on for a few weeks. Nick didn't feel very comfortable about knowing his little sis, wasn't on the computer. He had a bad feeling that something was wrong with Twylight and prayed that Twylight was safe if she was. He tried not to think too much about it. Nick wanted to find his sister as quickly as possible. He picked up his cell and dialed Verizon, He asked to speak with Jake. Jake came on the phone asking what can he do for him. 

"Jake, it's me Nick. I need you to activate Twylight's Chip in her Cell. I need to find her." Nick stated. 

Jake agreed and told Nick that he can find it on Nick's GPS section in the cell.  
>Nick hung up the cell and went the GPS, and saw that Twylight was off the GPS but saw her dot beeping. He knew exactly where his sister was, and didn't like it at all.<p>

Stryker was sitting on his throne with his head leaning on his hand. No one was in the Great Hall, which for him was a good thing. He wasn't in the mood to have anyone near him or he'll blast them. He was tracking Nick's every move. Did that boy really believe that he can run away from him. He saw and heard everything that Nick done. And he smiled to himself as he learned that Nick had a younger sister. Stryker was still furious with Nick for killing his sister Satara, but hey what can you do right? He thinks, instead of killing Nick like he originally planned, that he would go for his little sister, Twylight. And smiled at the thought of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Twylight shakes her head from the pain shooting from it, she hears a waterfall and people laughing and having fun. Twylight gets up and finds herself in a clearing of the woods, confused as hell right now. She hears a girl cough, and turns to find a young beautiful woman sitting on a tree stump. The woman has beautiful long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, wearing a white summer dress.

"Ummmmm…where am I? And who are you?" Twylight asked stepping closer to the girl.

The woman motioned for Twylight to sit next to her on a log, and she did so. "Hello Twylight, I'm sure you're confused at the moment." Said the beautiful woman holding her hand up to silence Twylight. "Please let me explain, for I only have a short time with you. My name is Phoebe, I'm Urian's ex-wife…."

"What! That's impossible! Your dead! Oh my God! Am I dead too?" Twylgiht said in shocked.

Phoebe waited patiently for Twylgiht to sit back down, "Yes I am, and you're in the dream realm, the only way I or the dead can speak with you is in the between realms. So I come to speak with you of my ex-husband. You must help him Twylight, you must help him see that I'm all right and happy where I am. You must show him that it's ok to love again. I want him to be happy. Even if that means being with you, I know that you will make him happy."

"Wait! You think that I'll make him happy? Won't you feel betrayed by him by being with me?" Twylight asked.

"Not at all, I know you can give him the family that I never could as an ex-Daimon. I know Urian feel's that if he has any sort of feelings for you, he might betray me. Which is so not the case. Help him realize that I want him to be happy, and I know he's not betraying me. And tell him I forgive him for destroying my family. He was only doing his job."

Twylight was even more shocked by that statement. Urian killed her family and she was ok with that? "Sure thing…I guess." Phoebe laughed.

Urian was sleeping peacefully when he felt Twylight snuggle closer to him and he couldn't help but pull her closer into his arms. He loved the smell of her hair of lavender and roses. He inhaled deeply her sent. And he slowly came awake to hear Twylight speaking softly to him, it sounded like that she was sleep talking.

"Urian she loves you very much and wants to let you know she is happy where she is. She wants you to be happy…I want you to be happy. Its ok to love me Urian, she wants you to be happy. She says she forgives you about her family as well…she knows that it was your job…." Twylgiht whispered.

Urian looked confused, "Who wants me to be happy?" Even though he had a feeling he knew who "SHE" was. Twylight whispered Phoebe's name and was shocked. Phoebe was talking with Twylight? But how was that possible? Twylight stopped talking then pulled Urian close to her face and kissed him. Urian shut his eyes and savored the taste of Twylight, instantly turning hard for her. He couldn't help but pull her close to him and got on top of her and kissed her back. All thoughts left his mind as he pulled off Twylight's shirt and started kissing her breasts.

Twylight slowly was waking up to feel a mouth suckling her breast as pleasure tore through her body. And came awake to find Urian on top of her, in shock! Twylight's instincts kicked in as she punch him in the face, while jumping backwards only to get tangled in the sheets and fall to the floor. Urian tried to catch her but was too late. Twylight let out a high pitched scream, as if she was being murdered. Urian tried to pull away from his hand.

Ash and Tory come bursting into the room to find a half naked Urian over Twylight, wrapped around a bed sheet clutching at her bare chest. Tory came to a scared Twylight who came into Tory's arms and hugged her. Urian looked shocked and worried for Twylight as Tory took her out of the room. Ash came to Urian and shook his head.

"Man were you bad in bed or something?" Ash tried to make it light of the situation as he pulled Urian back to his bed to sit on.

"I don't understand what happened Ash, one minute she's talking about speaking to my wife, then kissing me, then waking up and screaming. What did I do wrong?" Urian pleaded with him.

Ash shook his head and patted Urian on his back." Its ok, really, Twylight will be fine. She was letting her subconscious out more than her conscious state of mind out. She was showing you the real her, how she really feels about you."

Urian had his head in his hands and looked up at him, "SO Twylight will be ok, right?"

"Of course she will, Tory will let her know what going on and have a girl chat with her. Don't worry about a thing." Ash said getting up to leave.

"Ash?" Urian said , Ash turning towards him. "What happened with Twylight speaking to my wife? Did she really speak with her? I really like Twylight…I don't want Phoebe to be angry and…"

"Don't worry about it. Let Twylight explain to you what happened. And yes she did speak with your wife." Ash said leaving a worried Urian.


	7. Chapter 7

Twylight sat on Tory's bed, breathing in and out slowly. She shut her eye's and felt Tory rubbing her back gently and whispering to her gentle words of comfort. "I shouldn't have freaked out like that, I like Urian and everything. I'm just not used to people kissing me awake and making me feel so….good!" Tory laughed and agreed with her. 

"I understand how you feel, really I do." Tory said, "And I understand that you saw his ex-wife and probably confused and so is he. " 

"Did I really see her though?" Twylight asked. Tory nodded her head. "Then it's ok if I have feelings for urian cuz his wife…I mean his ex-wife said I can. Does that mean I can have sex with him too, do you think or too soon?" 

"From the looks of things I say tell him how you feel, what his wife said and jump his bones. It's all of you or nothing." Tory said. Twylight agreed and left the room to go and find Urian and hoped he was ok. 

Urian was sitting down worried about Twylight. Ash trying to comfort him when Twylight came in the room calmly. 

"Well I better go and see what Tory is up to. You guys have a nice talk, ok." Ash said and slinked out of the room leaving Urian nervous, still with no shirt on. Urian quickly conjured a shirt on to not frighten twilight even more. Twylight smiled and it made Urian's heart beat faster. 

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that, I'm not used to waking up close to orgasm." Twylight admitted which made Urian proud in a way. "Please sit down this will only take a second." 

Urian sat back onto the bed worried hoping that Twylight wouldn't be to mad at him. "Please don't speak until I'm done," Urian nodded his head, looking like someone was going to attack him and Twylight didn't want to see that stoic look on his face. So she came up to grab his hands into hers and sat at his feet. "I met your wife today in the in between realms where spirits can talk to the living. She says she's happy where she is and wants you to be happy and says that she knows that I will make you happy. That I can give a family that she never could and that She knows that you are not betraying her. She doesn't want to see you sad and neither do I. I have strong feelings for you Urian since the moment I met you. And from me waking up to find you kissing me, I know you feel the same way. And I want to be with you and make you happy, and have a life with you. I just hope that…." Urian interrupted Twylight with a fierce passionate kiss as he brought Twylight into his arms. 

"I want you Twylight, since the moment I layed eye's on you." Urian kissed her neck. "Be with me please, don't leave me." 

Twylight kissed Urian with need and took off his shirt. Urian just tsked at her and released them from his kiss. "What?" Asked Twylight. Urian just smiled and a moment later all their clothes were completely off of them. "Hmmm neat trick." Twylight observed. "It comes in handy from time to time." Urian said pulling Twylight under him on the bed. 

Urian started to kiss and suckle her breast's, and Twylight couldn't help but moan as electric tingles shot down to her private area. Urian then slowly kissed down her stomach, down to her crotch and took her in his mouth. Twylight was bucking at this point and pulled Urian's hair lightly, as she orgasmed and screamed in delight. Urian was satisfied that he can make his woman come for him. He kissed and licked his way back to Twylights mouth and kissed her. He positioned himself over Twylight and gently came into Twylight, feeling the tight, wetness of her and sighing in completeness. Twylight let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Urian move in and out of her and filling her to the max. She knew that he was afraid to hurt her of the immense size of his manhood. So she had to show him how deep she wanted him, and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deep inside of her to the hilt. Urian came deeper into Twylight and loved the feel of her, he wanted Twylight to come first before he did. Twylight came with a loud scream of his name, and then he came after her. After half the night making love to each other they both layed in each others arms tired and happy. Twylight cuddled closer to Urian and slept on top of him. Urian layed awake running his fingers through her hair and thinking about the future that he will build with Twylight. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. 

Urian and Twylight has been happily together for two weeks and loved every minute of it. After the third night after making love to each other that first night, Twylight moved her things with Urian. Urian wanted to take Twylight out on the town, he decided the safest place was Sanctary...lets try this again he thought and hoped she wouldn't get hurt. Urian teleported Twylight at the back entrance and opened the door for her. They came behind stage, and had to walk around it, luckily for him, Twylight knew the place since her mom used to work here. Urian went to the bar where Kyle was and asked for drinks while Twylight found them seats.  
>Twylight was sitting down looking around the place, very excited that she's back...hoping to see her mom working but knew she wasn't. She sighed and layed her head down on the table, until she felt someone sit across from her and smiled and thought it was Urian. She lifted her head and was shocked to see her brother, Nick, gazing back at her with sunglasses on. She smiled at him and leaned over the table to give her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Its nice to see one of my family members...how have you been bro?" She asked. Nick smiled at his little sister and pushed the sun glasses in his hair and knew that his sis won't freak out on him over his eyes. "I've been better..who's the guy your with? He seems...nice...is he?" Asked Nick his arm over his chair. Twylight rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her brother.<p>

"You know I won't pick a guy if he's abusive...his name is Urian...he treats me like a princess that I am." she replied honestly.

Nick didn't appreciate this answer. "You're dating the Daimon Lords Son! The son that he killed with his own hands and exiled him! Are you out of your mind?" Nick whispered to her angrily making sure no one else heard them. "

"No i'M NOT nuts. Urian is so sweet, protective, caring, loving..." Twylight said and was cut off with Nick waving his hand.

"What ever! I don't care, have your fun with him and then dump him!" Nick said nonchalantly. Twylight looked at her brother like he has lost his marbles.

"No. I won't give up Urian just because you tell me so. I love him very much and I'm HAPPY! What guy can actually understand what I have to go through and won't look at me like I have two heads. I want to be honest with a guy and tell him who I am and what kinda world we really live in. With Urian…he knows what kind of world we live in and he understands me…So don't ask me to do such a foolish thing." Twylight said and leaned back in her seat.

Nick nodded his head, got up and gave his sister a hug. "I hope then, he keeps you safe then…or I'll kill him." Nick said. Twylight's eyes started to water a little.

"Thank you." Twylight said as her brother left.

Urian came up to her with a puzzled look in his eyes as he handed her a coke. "That was my brother Nick…he wanted to make sure that I was happy with you and to see how your treating me." She explained. Urian nodded his head and smiled. "Well what did you say to him then?"

"I told him the truth..that you make me happy, and I …Love …You." She said as she took a drink avoiding his shocked expression. Urian put his cup down and kissed her. "I love you too."

Stryker watched his son kiss Nick's sister with interest while sitting in a dark corner of the bar…so this was the little enchantress who captured his sons heart…It was all very Sweet….and yet he couldn't have been more happier and angry in his life! Didn't he already kill his first wife…not that he felt proud of destroying the one happiness in his son's life, but he did it out of hurt revenge. And now…he has someone new in his life…some one he now loves and trusts. This can help him get his son back... Stryker got up and teleported back to his throne room and couldn't wait to see his plans fall into place.


End file.
